But I Love Him
by Gaarascookie
Summary: Everyone is always telling her to stay away from him, that he's a monster but what happens when they finally meet?


**So I know I haven't updated New Year's Scandal but this idea popped into my head while I was sleeping (weird I know O.o) but I thought it was sweet and I HAD to write it down and I hope you like it! And shhh calm down because I also have a deviantART account so if you see it there its because I also uploaded it there as well.**

* * *

><p>I was by the big tree on the swing near the academy crying, everything that my family tells me always has to disregard his feelings, I'm now swinging softly my crying ceased a bit as I thought about <em>him<em> the boy that no one ever talked to or even bothers to notice.

Ever since I was little everyone has always told me to stay away from him, I don't get why though I haven't seen him do anything to anyone that could possibly hurt anybody. In fact I feel kind of bad for him no one talks to him because of the fear that our parents try to install into us, it may have worked on me for a time but not anymore, now I just feel like going up to him and telling him that everything is going to be okay and that he's not alone.

I can't do that though, and why can't I? Simple my Father and cousin would never allow it, they keep telling me to stay away they don't even want me to look at him, and every time I try to get close to him they steer me away, farther away from him which brings me back to why I'm here crying.

Some villagers were throwing rocks at him I don't why but I didn't like it so I was going to step in and help him but my Father saw this and he quickly pulled me away, saying that he was a monster and that he deserved much worse than what the villagers were doing to him, I got mad all over again because no one should say that another person deserves to be treated like how that boy was being treated.

"Hello" I looked up as I heard a small voice and I saw _him_

He had a couple scratch marks on him and cuts some big, some small and he had a black eye, and by the way he was holding his left arm I could tell it was broken.

"H-Hi" I'm very shy and it doesn't help that I don't know him

"W-Why did you try and help me" Honestly I didn't know myself why

"T-They s-shouldn't t-t-treat y-you like t-that" He seemed shocked I actually talked back to him

"But I'm a monster" I shook my head

"A-And w-why d-do y-y-you say that?"

"Because everyone else says so" Again I shook my head

"T-To be a m-monster y-you w-would've had t-to d-do s-something bad" He seemed to think and shrugged his shoulders

"I guess your right but...why are you talking to me?"

"W-What do y-you m-m-mean?"

"Won't you get in trouble? I doubt any parent would want their child anywhere near the monster of the village"

"Yes b-but I d-don't care, a-and d-d-don't y-you h-have p-p-parents?" He shook his head

"No...both of my parents are...dead" He whispered the last part and I could tell he was upset

That was the very first time that I had met him and to me he didn't seem or act like anything the villagers would say, but I was still young I didn't know much, as I grew up over time I got to know the boy now who I know as Naruto better and we even had a lot of things in common, and he helped me get over my shyness not a lot but enough to lose my stuttering, and to stand up to people when needed.

I had been meeting him a lot lately mostly in secret because if Father or Neji-niisan were to find out they would probably blame everything on him and organize a mob of villagers to attack him.

"Where are you going Hinata-sama?" I turned around to see Neji

"I'm u-uh m-meeting a friend of mine"

"Hinata-sama your Father has told you that today is when you pick your partner as you are the successor of this clan" I gulped

I guess that's something I forgot to tell you guys over time I've been starting to develop feelings for Naruto more than a friend should and I'm than certain that I like more than a friend, I may even be in love with him.

"Yes w-well um Neji-niisan can you tell him tomorrow?" He raised his eyebrow this isn't good he's suspicious

"I'm sorry but I cannot you must go now!" I flinched and started to walk to the room, I took a deep breath and stepped in

"Ah there you are, you were starting to worry me dear" I bowed and looked at my Father apologetically

"Sorry Father I didn't mean to" He smiled at me, something he would never do if we were alone

"It's alright dear, now please sit down next to me" I nodded and sat down

They're four boys, Chōjūrō, Minoji, Sai, and lastly a boy named Menma that oddly looked a lot like Naruto. I quickly eliminated Minoji and Sai, because Minoji was just a bit to well there isn't a word to describe him and Sai was just a plain pervert, but I do have to say his drawing capabilities are very impressive.

I took out Chōjūrō well he didn't seem interested in me, in fact he kept talking about some other girl, which only leaves Menma left, finally my Father let me leave, I raced out of that house and headed into the woods where I knew Naruto would be. I smiled when I saw him there throwing some kunai at a log in the middle of the field.

"H-Hey Naruto" He turned around a smiled at me which made me blush

"Hey Hinata what happened?"

"I'm sorry I had to choose a partner" He titled his head and looked at me confused

"A partner?" I nodded my head

"Yeah after all I'm the successor of my clan" He seemed to have understood what I was trying to say as he shook his head and turned around quickly.

I was confused Naruto never showed any other sign other than being happy and upbeat so seeing him this quiet unnerved me, as today was the day I was going to finally tell him about my true feelings. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes I saw his eyes flicker with anger before they seemed to lock out all his emotions.

"Naruto" I whispered as I hugged him, after a few seconds I felt his arms return my embrace and I smiled

"Shouldn't you be back home picking that special person then" I had never heard Naruto speak with such venom even if it was towards the villagers who beat him.

"I would but then I realized something" He looked down at me, he having a good few inches more than me

"And that would be" I smiled at him

"That my special person wasn't there, he was in the woods waiting for me" He smiled but then frowned

"Are you sure about this Hinata about _us _I mean" I nodded my head

"I've thought about it plenty of times and I know some people may even stop talking to me or even will shut me out completely but Naruto I love you and nothing is going to make me stop" He smiled and leaned in about to give me a kiss when we heard rapid footsteps, we quickly towards the direction it was coming from and saw Neji coming at us.

He finally reached up to us and pulled me out of Naruto's grasp and into his.

"Lady Hinata you cannot do this, its a mistake" I shook my head

"I'm sorry Neji-niisan but no it isn't" I pushed my way out of his arms

"I love Naruto and there's nothing you can do or say to stop me from loving him" Neji had a determined look in his eyes

He glance at me and Naruto back and forth and finally sighed and looked at me, with a soft expression in his eyes.

"There's really nothing I can do or say?" I shook my head

"...Okay" My eyes widen in bewilderment

"W-What?"

I looked at Naruto who looked as shocked as I was and then back to Neji who had a smile on his lips, looking like he hadn't just tried to talk me out of liking Naruto a couple seconds earlier.

"Truth be told I never really had a problem with Naruto, I was only doing what Father asked me to do" I was shocked and then I smiled

"So will you help me tell Father" I saw think and then nod his head I smiled

I turned to Naruto and give him a peck on the cheek and then followed Neji out of the woods and back home. I was standing outside the door where Neji and Father were, he was trying to loosen him up a bit I heard footsteps and then the door opened. I quickly walked in and sat down next to Neji, refusing eye contact with my Father for a while until he broke the silence.

"Hinata-chan, Neji here says you have something to tell me" I looked up and nodded

"Well Father I found someone to be my partner" He seemed happy and I gulped

"Wonderful news!" I broke eye contact and let my eyes go down to my tea

"Well yes but I'm afraid you won't like him"

"Nonsense dear, now what's the lucky boys name" I signed and looked at Neji who smiled back reassuring me

"...N-Naruto"

I heard him stand straight up and his cup being forgotten fell to the ground where it broke into tiny little pieces.

"WHAT, NO I WON'T ALLOW THIS" I looked up to see him very angry

"BUT-"

"No buts, Hinata and come on even Kiba seems like a nice boy"

"Um Uncle if-"

"I'm sorry Neji but you may leave as this doesn't concern you" I looked over to Neji to see a determined glint in his eyes

"Yes it does!" My Father then glared at him

"How so?" Neji then glared right back and stood up as well

"It involves Hinata-sama's happiness and if I remember correctly you said that I had to make sure she was always happy and Naruto makes her happy" He smiled down at me and offered his hand which I gladly took and stood up.

"BUT HE'S A MONSTER" I grew angry at my Father's words

"BUT I LOVE HIM" He seemed shocked

"If I may interrupt" I gasped I recognized that voice it was NARUTO

"What are you doing here monster"

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Both me and Neji shouted to which he only rolled his eyes at us

"I do love your daughter...a lot and I would _never _do anything to hurt her" I smiled as he spoke

My Father looked at him, speculating him until finally he sighed, and I smiled at Naruto who smiled back at me and blew me a kiss to which I responded to.

"You really love my daughter?" Naruto turned his attention back to my Father and nodded

"And you promise to protect her?" Again Naruto nodded and he sighed again

"Fine, I'll let you be with my daughter under one condition" Naruto titled his head

"And what is that sir?" I swear I saw my Father's mouth tug up slightly before resuming their position as motionless

"You have to live under this roof from now on" Naruto smiled

"Of course sir, thank you so much"

Of course that was a long time ago and yet I remember it so clearly, I remember the first time I saw him, the first time I spoke to him, the first time I realized I loved him, the first time we kissed. Now at this moment I'm glad I stood up for myself, and that I had finally talked to the boy that no one ever talked to or even bothered to notice.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you liked it! ^.^ <strong>


End file.
